The Mermaid's Purse
by PisceanPal23
Summary: The mysterious death of a very lacerated man leaves Sara, Nick and Greg stumped. Does the key to unlock the case lie in the world of animals? Sandle of course!
1. PuppyDog Eyes

**Warning now: First chapter is strictly Greg and Sara moment, so anybody who reads for the cases, wait til chapter two! Oh, and also, I don't own anybody from CSI, but I own the dead people: How depressing is that? Hahaha...and I own Season 1, 4 and 6 of CSI...does that count? No? Oh well...**

**Hey, I'm back...finally! I swear, my principal is out to get me...something is going on when everyone in your school has a problem with them (trust me, everyone actually does have a problem...there are only 30 of us...) BUT anyways...enough about me! Here is the first chapter to me new story, so enjoy everybody! Or...at least, I hope you enjoy..

* * *

**

The Mermaid's Purse

_A man in his early thirties walks along the padded dirt roads of the zoo where he works. This is apparent, for he wears a uniform crested with Las Vegas Zoo insignia. He whistles a friendly tune as he continues about his work, cleaning up about the area, checking for anything amiss about his route. Off to the side, he can hear the chirruping of crickets and the ribbitting of frogs in the small pond next to a bench. He chuckles as he hears the monkeys frolicking in the trees in their enclosure, and the distant trumpeting of the elephants. He enters a stone-coloured building located a bit off the trail, near the administration buildings. He follows the trail, and also passes by the large aquatic centre where the lapping of water could be heard. The whales, seals, and abundance of aquatic creatures that resided in the water could not be heard tonight. He walked along, preparing for the end of his shift, still whistling that happy tune…_

**CHAPTER 1: PUPPY-DOG EYES**

"Aww, Greg, look at her!" Sara Sidle gushed over a tiny smoky grey coloured kitten she had picked up. She was cuddling it close to her, like she would a baby, and let it bat playfully with her finger. "Isn't she just the sweetest thing you ever saw?"

"Next to you, yeah, she is." Greg Sanders walked up next to his girlfriend, making sure to avoid the large line of cat and dog food that was placed against the wall. He looked into the tiny kennel where Sara had found the kitten, and something caught his eye as well. "But this little guy looks like he has character."

"Which one?" Sara asked as she still cradled the kitten, peeking over to the place where Greg was now scooping up a small ball of fur.

Greg mimicked Sara, holding the kitten like a child. The creature was a very fluffy ball of orange, with a white stomach and deep brown stripes along its back. "He looks like Garfield! This cat will go on to do great things, Sara."

Sara rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure." The orange kitten grabbed the hood string of Greg's sweatshirt with its tiny teeth, and they both smiled. "He certainly is a character."

"It's called 'cattitude', Sara."

"Oh no, you did not just say cattitude, Greg." Sara said, laughing in spite of herself at the corny joke.

Greg grinned sheepishly. "Hey, I'm just saying…besides, it's a great word. I'm going to tell Nick tonight when we get in, and then add it to 'Greg's dictionary of cool words that so should be real'."

"Yeah…" Sara said, putting down the kitten and looking at her watch.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, placing his own kitten down and wrapping his arms about her waist.

"I'm just…ugh, so not in the mood for work tonight." Sara said, leading Greg out of the animal shelter, and Greg snorted. "What?"

"Nothing," Greg said, placing a kiss on her neck and then walking alongside her, hand in hand, "It's just that you say that all the time, but we all know that Sara Sidle is in love with her job. No way would you actually not be in the mood for it."

Sara looked shocked, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and of course Greg noticed how hard she tried to attempt seriousness. "Why do you say that? That's not fair Greg. I could so take a day off." This erupted a barrage of laughs from Greg. "I could!"

"I don't think so."

The turned into a grassy field, a park, that was located near to Greg's apartment. Because of the time of day, it was virtually empty. Parents were still at work and children were still in school. That was fine for Sara and Greg, as they made their way to a large Oak tree that was located in a secluded area. Greg had shown it to her a few weeks after they started dating, and they went there when they had the chance (not often enough) to just talk and enjoy each other's company.

"Greg Sanders, why do you say that?" She said as she set herself down on the ground next to Greg, both back on to the tree. "I can take any day off. Lord knows that I have enough time off saved up to do it."

"But," said Greg, taking a blade of grass and tearing it vein by vein, "You won't. You want to know why? I'll tell ya why." He threw the grass bits on the ground, and started on another, "It's because you have no hobbies. No reason to stay home."

This time Sara's defiance was not faked. "I do so! I have…" Sara tried to say something, but only succeeded in looking like a fish. Greg looked at her with a smug smile. "Shut up Greg."

"I didn't say anything."

"That look says everything." She sighed. "So what do you do, if you're such an expert?"

"Personally, I do a lot of things. I watch T.V., I play video games, I browse the mall, I did, once upon a time, try and score a date at a bar…" This received a glare from Sara, so he continued on hastily, "I surf, scuba dive, I collect coins…among other things."

"Big list," Sara commented, "so how do I come up with something I can do?"

"Easy," Greg said, moving himself so that he was lying on his side, facing her, elbow propping himself up, "what do you like?" Sara shrugged. "Come on Sar, there must be something you like to do?"

"Well…" Sara started, "I like bugs."

"And what would you do with bugs? Collect them, catch them, study them?" Greg was trying to be helpful, but all he succeeded in doing was make Sara hate her idea.

"Never mind…umm…" She wracked her brain. "I like…oh damn it Greg, I don't know!" She picked up a handful of leaves and threw it in the air. She watched with a heavy heart as they drifted down towards her again, feeling miserable.

"Well, don't get discouraged. We'll find out something you like, and then get you started on a hobby."

Sara smiled brazenly. "Wait…I know something I like."

Greg looked up at her hopefully. "Really? What's that?"

She got to her knees, and crawled over to Greg. "I like ex-lab techs turned CSI who looks really cute when they're trying to help me feel better." She pushed him over on his back and crawled on top of him. "What do you like?"

Greg caught on pretty quick when her lips met his. She leaned back, awaiting an answer. "I like brunette CSI's who enjoy my innate sense of style and charm…and crawl all over me."

Sara smiled and he welcomed her lips, deepening the kiss. He rolled over on top of her, and she felt her way to his hips, and then under his shirt, as did his hands search her hips and under her shirt. He broke off for a second and said, panting heavily, "Sorry Sar."

She looked up to him breathless, still feeling his skin at her fingertips, and trying to find out why he stopped to say something so random. "Sorry for what?"

He leaned down again, and started where he had ended until they broke for air again. "I don't count…" he drew a large breath. "You still need a hobby."

She laughed quietly. "You'll do for now…" She gasped as Greg's hand touched her in just the right place, sending shivers down her spine. She started the fervent make-out session again until just a few minutes later, they both heard the same cursed noise. They broke off, just staring at each other, hoping that this moment wouldn't end. "Damn it," Sara muttered as she withdrew her hands, letting her fingers glide against his back for a lasting effect on both of them, Greg doing the same, and she picked up her cell phone from her purse nearby.

She leaned against the tree, with Greg still leaning over her slightly, trying to kiss her neck. "Greg, shh!" She giggled, despite her trying to be staid, "It's the lab." He kept at it, so she just answered the cell. "Sidle." Greg kissed her in the very crook of her neck and she gasped again, so she had to push him away, much to both their disappointment. "Yeah, he's here." Greg heard her sigh quietly. "Yeah, we'll be in there as soon as we can…twenty minutes? Okay…bye." She looked at Greg with a very annoyed look on her face as she snapped her cell phone closed.

Greg leaned in towards her again and enclosed her lips tenderly in a kiss, her body a hug. "I know."

"You may not feel it, Greg, but I'm regretting this more than you are." She gave him a loving look. He stood and held out his hand and helped her stand as well. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Maybe when we get time, we can finish what we started."

Greg looked at her, and with the same loving look, nodded. He clasped her hand once again, and led her to his apartment where they could get ready for another day at work.

* * *

**Mmm-hmm...here it is...was...? Lol...anyways, reviewin' makes me a little happier, and motivates me to write more, and takes my mind of my personal issues with my English teacher who can't even spell the word 'parallel'...anyways, chapter two IS written, but I am pacing myself...so it'll be up when I am a few chapters ahead so I won't leave you guys in a drought...hope you guys enjoyed it. Drop a line if you care to do so!**


	2. Feathers And Scales And Hair, Oh My!

**Told ya I would try and be fast! I'm in an actual town, with actual high-speed internet, and nothing to do but be on the computer looking at random CSI stuff that'd take forever at home. So, I have another chapter written besides this one, and another half done...hopefully I can stay on this good time, but tomorow I have to work on my essay...dang APA styling...anyways here it is... **

And for the record, I meant seasons 1,4 and 6 of CSI...ON DVD!!! lol...its what I watch every night while doing homework. And thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! You're awesome!!! Hope you enjoy, it gets more...casey? lol...from here on out.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: FEATHERS AND SCALES AND HAIR, OH MY!

"Here we are." Sara said as she parked on the adjacent street of their crime scene. Greg stopped singing to the radio and hopped out of the car, heading to the back to retrieve both their kits, while Sara waited for him. When he had reached her they walked side by side to the house. Upon entering it, they saw Nick crouching near something in the nearby room.

He looked up from where he was taking photos. "Hey guys, we've got a weird one here."

"Hey…whys that?" Greg asked as Sara stooped in the entry, getting her kit out and ready.

"Well, for one, look at our vic." Nick said, making room so that Greg could see.

He looked over the Texans shoulders, and saw the man in full. He was a muscular guy, broad-shouldered, for what you could make of the lacerations on his body. "Well, for one…" Greg started, making observations, "he's naked. And unless he had a weird fetish or he was busy with…something, you don't usually go around stark naked in your house."

"Exactly." Nick Stokes said, standing up to stretch and allowing Greg to pass by him, and start checking the room attached to it, which appeared to be a kitchen. "Start processing in there, Greggo, I'm sticking with the body until David gets here."

"Will do Nick." he called back, as he bent down to inspect something. Greg hauled a pair of gloves from his black forensics vest, and stretching them on, picked up what appeared to be a feather. He bagged it, and continued to pick up the strange debris that seemed to cover every surface of the kitchen.

Meanwhile Sara was beginning to get very confused. She had picked up particles of every shape, size, colour and texture, and she could not for the life of her even begin to guess what they were, in the porch, and the same was true for the hallway she was processing. She numbered, photographed and bagged everything odd she could see until she made it to what she assumed was the bedroom. The room was generally tidy, but the room was scattered with particles, the likes of which Sara had found in the porch. Sara sighed, as she pondered what they were, and got back to work.

On a hunch, she went to the closet and opened the white doors. Sara huffed when she realized that a lot of room in the closet was unused, taken up by empty hangers. There were two lone suits hanging in the corner, and on the other side there hung numerous belts and ties. Something seemed missing, but she didn't even know what it could be. She photographed it also, and then kneeled next to the twin bed leaned against the wall with a window. The pale light that shone through the single pane of glass exposed the dust that floated everywhere, and showed the fine layer of dirt that had accumulated on the tops of his furniture. Sara was starting to find herself becoming slightly uncomfortable with all the particles in the air, tickling the inside of her nose, and she wondered if Greg or Nick were finding the same thing. She bent down and flicked on her flashlight to see further under the bed. Nothing. Sara glared, and then sneezed, sending up a cloud of dust, which sent her into a flurry of sneezes. She got up, and trying to clear her head, walked back to where Nick and Greg were.

She entered the living room, where the body was, and saw David and Nick stooping to view the body. They seemed into the middle of their preliminary look, so she decided to walk by and wait for the full autopsy, or for Nick to give her the basics. She walked past and entered the kitchen where Greg was just picking up his kit. He looked up. "Hey Sara, finished the first room?"

"Uh, yeah…" She sneezed, and growled exasperatedly, "And the bedroom…this guy never heard of Swiffer, did he?"

Greg laughed and smiled. "Not Vacuum cleaners either. I found a whole lot of stuff that I can't even identify."

"Me too. It's odd…not one thing is familiar to me, not pills, not dirt…just this odd stuff."

Greg nodded and walked up to Sara. "I just finished here. Want to accompany me downstairs in the basement and check it out?"

"What for?"

"Since we don't have any idea what happened here tonight, we have to check every room."

Sara nodded. "Sure, but I'll take to photographing. I've had enough dust for the day." She grabbed up her camera and led the way to the basement door, Greg close behind. She grabbed the knob, twisted it and hauled the door to open it…but it didn't open. Between this and her constant sneezing, she was becoming perturbed, and every synonym for perturbed she could think of. "Ugh, what the hell?" She tried again, and then threw up her hands in frustration. Greg, who had remained silent, just walked up to the door, and looking about, reached up and lifted the metal rod that had secured the door. Greg looked to Sara to gloat, but looked away again seeing her glare.

"Come on", she said grabbing his arm and dragging him over the stairs, but before either could stop it, Sara tripped on the third step and sent the both of them tumbling over the stairs. Nick, hearing the commotion and the scream that Sara let out, ran to the top of the stairs, and flicked on his flashlight. The light shot through the darkness of the basement, and he saw Sara lying on her stomach.

"Sara!" He called, hopping carefully over the stairs, "Sara, are you okay? Where's Greg?"

"I'm under her…" Nick heard Greg groan, as Sara lifted herself carefully off of him. She knelt rubbing her head, and Greg sat up carefully. "Are you okay Sara?"

"I'll let you know when I stop hurting." She said saucily. Greg and Nick exchanged silent grins as they all stood up. "This is not my day…wow."

Greg and Nick looked at Sara, and followed her gaze to where Nick had unknowingly pointed his flashlight. There, all about the walls were glass tanks filled with creatures of all shape, size and type. On one wall there were fish of all colours, insects on another and snakes and lizards on another. "Holy cow", said Greg as he gazed intently at the tanks.

"No, actually, these are Salamanders", Nick said as he walked over to the nearest tank on one side, "And this is a bearded dragon." He turned towards Sara and Greg, who were just staring incredulously at him. "I'm really into animals. What can I say?" Nick said.

"Good thing," Sara said as she walked up to one of the fish tanks. She watched a bright orange and white fish flit between a wavy plant. Then she got out her own flashlight and searched all about the table located in the middle of the room. Arrays of different foods for fish, lizards and snakes lay in clear containers, including mice, crickets and bottles of vitamin and mineral supplements. There was also a stack of papers in the centre of the mess of food. She looked at one of the top-lying ones, and saw it was a form of ownership of a 'rare Burmese python'. Then she scanned the floor. It was clear of anything probative. She sighed. "Guys, I can't see much on the floor."

"I wouldn't say that," Greg said, looking at the creature having residence in the largest tank, a large snake which was probably the afore-mentioned python. "How many people do you know would have this many exotic animals in his house? This has to help us identify who our John Doe is."

"Good point." Sara said. "So now what do we do? We've got all the evidence collected…"

"Oh, David!" Nick said as he started for the stairs again, "I forgot about him when you klutzes fell down the stairs…"

"Which still hurts, thanks for asking…" Greg said, rubbing a sore spot on his chest where Sara had made her landing, "and I still say it was all Sara's fault."

"Shut it, Sanders."

"Aanyways," Nick said, hopefully averting an argument between the two, "Come on. David must be tired of waiting by now. I want to get the news from him."

"Yeah," Sara and Greg said simultaneously. They followed him up the stairs, and into the living room where David was just making some finishing preliminary notes.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" He asked as he saw the group approach. "I heard the crash."

"We're fine, David." Sara said, "So, what can you say about the body?"

"Well, this guy suffered lots of lacerations to his body, caused by a very serrated edge, but I can't tell you if that's why this guy died. He is missing fingers off of his left hand. What I can tell you is that he has little to no blood mass left, and lividity isn't fixed…"

"He didn't die here." Greg said.

"Nope." David said, moving to let two other coroners take the body, "And from the set rigor, he's been dead for longer than twelve hours. That's all for now, I'll have more for you guys when the autopsy is complete."

When David left the room after the two other coroners, Nick sighed. "Well guys, what do you think we should do now?"

"Well," Greg started, "We need to get this evidence in the lab, and processed. That may give us a clue. Also, we should follow up on all those foreigners in the basement."

"Exotic animals aren't bought by just anyone," Sara added, "especially so many. There must be a record, and someone needs to try and find out who owns this house. We need to identify our suspect, and our primary crime scene."

"…And that means…?" Nick urged.

Sara shrugged. "We wait."

* * *

**Kudo's to anybody who can tell me which fish I'm talking about that Sara is looking at...heres a hint...he's the star of a Pixar/Disney movie...I loved that movie! (My personal favourite is The Fox And The Hound...)...I'm random, forgive me...lol, anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I'm off to bed, it's 1:30 here in Newfoundland time...lol, next chapter I expect will be up in the next 24-48 hours:)**


	3. Fresh Tracks

**Dang, I'm super scared!!! I get to go skiing with my class tomorrow, but the last time I did, I scared the crap out of myself!!! Lol...wah! Oh well...even if I forego skiing, the bus and ferry ride is the best part! Haha...anyways, what that means is, I won't have any tiem to write tomorrow, and I have not started chapter four...but never fear! I did all my research and did the outline for the next chapter, so all I need to do is give my creation life! Here is chapter three now, anyways...**

**Oh! And before I forget...congrats to whomever got the reference to the clownfish! Haha...I love that movie! And has anyone gotten the reference to the title? Oh well...if you don't know now, you'll find out soon!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3: FRESH TRACKS

Steam hit Sara's face as she brought her cup of coffee towards her lips. She precariously took a sip, attempting to avoid burning her tongue and adding another thing to her 'bad day' list. Nick sat at her side, and at the sound of footsteps they both looked up to see Greg walking up to them. "Did you deliver the trace to Hodges?" She asked, blowing on her too-hot coffee.

"Yup." He said, walking over to the counter to get himself some coffee. "Now, while we wait for some of that evidence to be analyzed, we have to do a little detective-like snooping."

"Hold it," Sara said, smiling at his eagerness, "Let's just talk it out first. We need to figure out a game plan."

"Well…" Nick started, "some of us could go and check out the backgrounds on some of those animals. Those papers that were on the table at his house…they were forms. They use them when rare dangerous animals are transported over the border. He must have some cash to have been able to get a Burmese Python."

"And experience." Greg added. "I mean, those things can't be cared for by just anybody. He must have had credible know-how to have one."

"Well," Sara said, leaning back in her chair, "I have no clue about animals. You two seem to have this under control. You guys look into the animals. I'll look up who has ownership of the house." She stood up and on her way out of the break room gently touched Greg on the shoulder. Greg grinned, and Nick chuckled.

"Come on lover boy, lets get working on this." He hauled out the files, and handed some over to Greg. "You need to concentrate on something else."

"But Sara is such a nice thing to concentrate on." Greg said, flipping open a folder and reading it's contents. Nick just laughed and continued reading. After a few minutes of vigorous searching Greg spoke up again. "Hey Nick, maybe you can help me with something."

Nick never looked up, but did reply, "With what?"

"Well, me and Sara were talking…"

"Oh, what? You had time to talk?"

"Ha ha, Nick," Greg said sarcastically, "We **_are_** more mature than that. But **_anyways_**," he emphasized, "I need an idea for Sara's new hobby."

Nick looked up. "I'm lost. Explain where this came up?"

"Well, while we were talking, I commented that the reason that she never took a day off is that she doesn't have a hobby. We were trying to come up with something for her to try when the lab called, so I've been thinking about it."

"And did you come up with anything?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't know her that well yet. You've been working with her longer than I have…what do you know 'bout what she likes?"

Nick sighed in thought. He wanted to help, but he was drawing a blank, and that was what he told Greg. Greg sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot. Tell me if you come up with something."

"Will do Greggo…hold it." Nick said as his eyes scanned something interesting. "Come over here, I think I found something."

"What?" Greg asked as he rose from his seat and walked over to Nick.

"Read this," Nick said as he handed the file over to Greg. Greg's deep eyes swept over the words carefully.

"Is this…insurance?" Greg said, reading the document.

"Yeah, it's actually becoming quite common nowadays. And trust me, for something that costs this much, it's definitely an investment. Take a look at the price for the Python." He handed Greg another document, and when Greg saw the price he sucked in air as if in pain.

"Sweet Mary Jane," he said, still shaking his head. "That's a lot of money. What I could do with that kind of cash."

"Don't I know it? Nick said, taking the document back. "But anyways, back to the insurance document…I bet if we use this to work our way backwards, we can find out who this guy is. Here's a phone number."

"Well then partner, let's get to it!" Greg grinned his trademark grin and hopped up, heading to the nearest lab with a phone in it. Nick laughed at his enthusiasm and followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara sat at one of the labs many computers, lost in thought. Her conversation with Greg had troubled her a bit, and now all she could concentrate on was figuring out if he was right about her. 'Am I that boring?' She thought as she flicked through real estate ownerships. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She wasn't going to let Greg make her paranoid, and there was only one way to do that; prove him wrong. She _had _to have something she enjoyed to make into a hobby. It wasn't so hard, was it? Sara dropped her head down in a defeated fashion and hit the desk. Yup, it was that hard. She raised her head and uninterestedly flicked through the files.

The room was dark, and Sara's face was illuminated with the bluish white light emitted from the many pixels of the computer screen. She flicked dark hair from her line of vision as her deep mocha eyes flitted over the different files. She was at it for over two hours, and she was starting to feel her eyes burn when she found what she was looking for. She smiled. She printed out the site she had just found and picked up the nearest phone. She started to dial the number on the file.

* * *

"Okay, thank you," Nick said politely into the phone, despite his sarcastic expression. He looked to Greg, who was shifting his balance between his toes and heel like an expectant toddler. He flicked a folder behind his back, and seemed oblivious to the world until the exact moment Nick hung up.

Greg pranced over. "What did you find out?"

Nick sighed and fiddled with the phone cord. "Man, I hate recordings with fake accents." Greg cocked his head to the side. He was about to ask about the randomness but Nick continued. "I couldn't get a thing out of the guy about the owner…I also hate confidentiality."

Greg scowled. "Well then…what are we gonna do now?"

Nick sat back and stared in thought. "Well, while he didn't tell us the owner's name, he did give us the address to where the pets were bought." Nick stood up. "Come on Greggo, let's pay Natural World Exotic Pets a visit, shall we?"

"Sure, but I'm driving!" Greg said, and bounded out of the lab, on his way picking the keys out of his pocket. Nick followed at a slower pace.

* * *

"Welcome to Natural World Exotic Pets, where we bring the wild animal kingdom to your neighbourhood!" Greg and Nick looked at the peppy blonde girl who greeted them at the door. "What are you looking for today?" She looked towards Nick, "You look like a man who'd like a nice African Grey Parrot."

"He is a bird brain, but no." Greg said, grinning wildly while Nick gave him an icy glare. "Greg Sanders, this is Nick Stokes." Nick changed his expression to a smile at his name, "We're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and we need to speak with your boss?"

"You're looking at her." Her high voice squeaked in what seemed to be delight. "I'm Shannon Lindon, I run this store. What can I do for you?"

"We're investigating the death of this man," Nick showed her the picture he had just plucked from the file, "Have you seen him?"

She looked at it, her smile never fading. "Yes, I recognize him. I don't know his name though. He used to come in here like, once a week, see if we got any new animals. He's given us a few thousand dollars for the purchase of snakes, fish and lizards. And also, with pets is the need for pet food. We carry that too."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Greg asked.

"I was almost expecting him in today. I haven't seen him in a week." She turned her head, and called over another young man who had just come in. "Hey, Gordon, come here." The young man come over, and glanced between the three of them. "These men are from the crime lab, asking about this man." She handed him the picture. "You catch his name?"

The young man shook his head no, and scurried off to the back of the store. "Who was that, Shannon?" Nick asked, as Greg looked on after the boy.

"Oh, that young man is Gordon Davies. Poor boy has a lot on his plate. He works here, and he's working part time at the zoo for his career…too much I think. He doesn't even have time to breathe."

Greg nodded and wrote the fact down on his notepad. He was about to ask her another question when her cell phone rang. "Oh, excuse me." She picked up her phone, and after a cheerful greeting, her smile finally left her face, along with all the colour. She looked at Nick and Greg. "If you can catch me!" She spat into the phone, and she tried to push pass Greg and Nick. She took the two of them completely off guard, and managed to squeeze past them.

Greg gasped, and yelled, "Nick, go after her, you're faster! I'll call Brass!"

But Nick was already off, yelling a few explicit choice words along the way after the woman who just fled the scene. Greg turned, and heard something come from her phone. He hauled out a glove and picked it up, and spoke into it. "Hello?"

The all to familiar voice who spoke his name on the other end caused Greg's eyes to widen and leave his mind reeling. "…Sara?"

"_Greg, what are you doing with Shannon Poldy's cell phone?"_

"Shannon Poldy? You mean Shannon Lindon?" Greg shook his head in confusion. "Sara, we have to straighten this out later, she's just run off and Nick is after her. I need to call Brass."

He hard her groan. _"Damnit, what else is going to happen today? Go and phone Greg, make sure you bring her in. She must know something." _Greg heard the phone click, and he quickly phoned Brass.

* * *

Brass and a now sweaty Nick sat in the interrogation room with the mysterious Shannon, while Greg watched through the glass. He saw through the corner of his eye Sara walk into the room, and then through the glass, saw her sit down next to Nick. Brass started. "Hello Shannon Poldy…or is it Lindon? You seem to have everyone confused."

"It's Lindon," she mumbled, "Changed it legally a month ago."

"And why's that?" Sara asked, showing her the file she had printed. "Is it because you planned to kill one of your tenants?" She handed Shannon the file she had just printed. "You owned the land that our vic was on."

"So why did you deny you didn't know him?" Nick said, looking Shannon square in the eye, "You obviously did some business with him before. Maybe it went a little more than professional…"

Shannon cracked. "He was a jerk! He used me and then dumped me when I gave him what he needed."

"And what did he need?" Sara asked.

Shannon sobbed. "He wanted animals." She started to quietly cry. "All he ever cared about were the animals, especially Monty."

"Monty?" Brass questioned. "Who's he…?"

Nick answered before she did. "Monty Python…the Burmese Python, am I right?" She sniffed, and then nodded. "But he was purchased from the store…he wasn't yours, was he?"

"Technically, no." Shannon said, "But he was so expensive and that no one would buy him. Also, anyone who wanted to did not usually have the experience to care for him. He was a rare creature you know. So, he stayed at the store for almost three years, and I became attached to him. Everyone considered him mine. So, when Damian Lyers came into my life, Monty became not just mine, but ours. When he showed interest in buying Monty, and showed me the documentation that he knew how to care for exotic animals, how could I argue? I even got him a deal" She started to yell, her grief forgotten in an instant, and now a seething rage flashed into her eyes, across her face. "But that bastard! Once he got Monty, he started treating me like dirt! He never talked to me; he spent all his time with those damn animals! And don't get me wrong, I love animals, but that was _all_ he spent his time on! He treated me so bad that I left." She stopped, and she became distraught again. She sniffed. "I bet that was his plan all along. Damn it, I'm glad he's dead!"

"And you're trying to tell us you didn't do it?" Brass said incredulously. "Well, I've been in this business for a long time, and let me tell you, you're doing a good job incriminating yourself."

"Of course I didn't," She said, "I didn't even know he was dead until you and the blonde officer came to me at the store."

"Crime Scene Investigators, actually." Nick stepped in. "So, Damian Lyers…do you know where he worked?"

Shannon shook her head. "No. He was still looking for a job when I left him."

Sara sighed. "Thank you. Now, go with that nice man there, he'll have your prints and DNA taken."

She nodded sombrely, and Brass led her out of the room. Sara and Nick followed them, and picking up Greg on the way, the three made their quiet way back to the break room, still in a lurch. There was no where else they could go.

Not for long.

Almost running into them on the way, David approached them carrying numerous files. "Woah, where's the fire super Dave?" Nick asked, as he stooped to pick up the files he had been carrying.

"Oh, hey guys, you're just the people I've been looking for."

Sara looked at him. "Why's that?"

Nick piped up from the floor. "Hey, these are autopsy reports, and our DNA findings and our trace results."

"Yeah, I had to tell you something important to tell, and give, to you. Doc Robbins and I finished the autopsy, and we figured out the COD."

"Which was, he bled out from all the gashes?" Sara took a wild guess.

"Nope."

"He had a killer orga…?" Greg got a glare from Sara. "He _was_ naked Sara, need I remind you? I'm just saying…"

"Asphyxia…with a lot of water in the lungs and stomach."

"Really?" Sara said, her face registering genuine surprise. "He drowned?"

"Yeah. And get this. We found a weird thing in his stomach. It was like leather. I sent it to DNA for you."

"Thanks man. How about all this?" Nick held up the files. "Got any extra things to add for us?"

"No sir…it's all in there for you. Hodges never told me anything extra."

"Hey, that's okay…we can figure for ourselves, can't we?" Greg said, wrapping his hand about Sara's neck and ruffling her hair up.

"_Greg!_" Sara shouted trying to get away from his grip, but she was laughing…something she hadn't done all shift. He let her go at that sound, a still smiling Sara trying to set her hair back to normal.

"You laughed!" He smiled his infectious smile ay his girlfriend's new 'happy' face. "Mission accomplished." He started walking backwards towards the break room. "Come on guys, let's look at this new stuff." He hopped a few feet back, and smoothly landed in a chair at the table.

Sara pursed her lips, with still traces of a smile. She followed him, along with Nick, after thanking David. Maybe they had more of a chance of finding out what happened after all.

* * *

**Okay, this is very strange, isn't it? Ooh...I hope you guys are curious...if not, than I have failed, haven't I? Haha...anyways, next chapter wil be up as soon as possible...I don't have that much else to do...sniff...CSI doesn't come on again til April 5th, so I'll have to entertain myself with my writing, and my serious CSI DVD watching...pssh, like high school will ever get any more interesting! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Peace!**


	4. Eye Of The TigerShark

**Yeah...lol, I may have to re-post the chapters, as I may find inconsistencies...so if you happen to find one, alert me asap! lol...yeah, I've caught a really crappy stomach flu going about, and I'm currently recuperating, and watching our home province curling team create a train wreck in the Brier final!! NO GUSHUE!!! sigh...sad...anyways, heres another chapter...I'm sorry, but I hit a snag in my 'write until ahead' scheme...it's called school. Boo! But, here you go!****

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4: EYE OF THE TIGER-SHARK

"Hmm…" Sara sighed thoughtfully looking over the DNA results she had just gotten.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Greg asked as he returned to his spot at the table, bottle of water in hand, and looked at Sara. Nick had gone to see Mandy about the sample they had retrieved out of the victim's stomach. "You find something?"

"Let me have some of that water and I'll tell you." Sara smirked. Her sassy smile was making many appearances as of late, and everyone, especially Greg, was enjoying it. She was happy since starting to date Greg. Everyone knew it.

"You extortionist," Greg muttered, returning the cheeky grin as he handed her the bottle. She gulped down a few sips and returned it to him. "Thanks Greg."

"My pleasure, Sara." Greg returned to sipping the water, and after a particularly large gulp, he asked her again. "The results, love? What are they?"

She sighed. "No surprise here. They're animal trace."

"Hmm…" Greg was now thinking as well. "Well, what kind of animals? I mean, there were only fish, reptiles and amphibians down in Damian Lyer's basement."

Sara looked up at his face with a look of realization. "Now wait a minute…" She said, flicking through the pages of findings, "I did find something odd…but until you said it just then, I never thought of it." She flicked more, Greg walking over and leaning over her shoulder. Sara shivered at the contact of his hot fresh breath on her neck, but he didn't seem to take notice. "Here!" She said, as she held it up for him to see. "Keratin was found on the floor along with the other things we found."

"As in lizard's scales, Sara…" Greg started, but Sara's look made him look twice, and the same look that was on Sara's face moments prior was now dawning on Greg's face. "…or bird's feathers!" Greg smiled at the prospect of having a lead. "What kind of bird Sara? Does it say?"

Sara flicked through the pages. "It says here that the feathers were from a Flamingo? And another feather sample that was found in abundance was ostrich and emu feathers." She flicked another page. "There were also tiger and gorilla hair?"

"Where in Las Vegas would you find flamingos, ostriches, emus, tigers and gorillas?"

Sara pursed her lips amusedly. "How do you feel for a trip to the zoo, Greg?

"I loved coming here as a kid." Greg said as he walked happily in the crowds of the Las Vegas Zoo. "It's always so exciting to come and watch the animals do what they do."

"Doesn't it affect you at all that they're trapped in cages?" Sara said as she tried to keep pace weaving through the swarms of people.

"Now Sara," Greg started, "give me some credit. I've done my homework. These zoos are important for keeping a lot of species of animals alive." Greg pointed towards the apes and monkey exhibits. "For example, see those? Those are Barbary Apes. The Las Vegas Zoo has the last family of them in the world, and using formulas they've developed over the years, are keeping them reproducing and alive."

"Wow Greg," Sara commented as she looked into the enclosure, "You certainly know your zoos and animals."

"Another hobby of mine," Greg said, and Sara looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, Nick's hobby, but I absorb everything he tells me like a sponge."

"Yeah, maybe Nick should be here instead of me." Sara said, dodging a couple of kids, "he knows more about this than I do."

"Yeah, but you know he's having too much fun with Mandy to come here." Greg said, and he squinted when a gust of wind blew and created a tiny wave of dust. "Ahh," he said as he spread his arms out. "Doesn't that wind feel refreshing Sara?"

Sara nodded. She was starting to feel the effects of the Nevada sun. "Yeah, but I'll feel even better when I get out of the outdoors and into the main building." She started to glance about. "Isn't that it there?" She pointed towards a large white building.

Greg followed her point. "I think so." He started walking alongside her as they made their way to the building. "So, who are we looking for?"

Sara repeated the name from the top of her head. "We're looking for Robert Irwin, he's the zoo manager, keeps track of who has a job, who is doing what, and he's our best bet at knowing who this guy really is, if he worked here at all." She started on the winding path of cement that led them across a plain of green grass where families sat eating and laughing to the building. She sighed. "Look at them Greg."

Greg looked over at the families. He knew what she was thinking. "Looks nice, doesn't it? Not a care in the world, with a caring family and all the time in the world to spend with them."

"It makes me kind of regret."

"Regret what?"

"That I never realized what I wanted sooner." Sara kept walking, but she lifted the sunglasses from her eyed to her head. "I always wanted a family. I know I'm not good with kids, but still…I'd just want to know what it feels like, to feel the joy of raising a little boy or girl of your own, feel the pride of their first steps, or their first day of school, just…to have someone to love."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Sara smiled sadly, and Greg nudged her with his free elbow. "I know what you mean Sar. I want kids. I guess I just don't think the way you do about it." He paused, and presently, he added, "I think you would make the best mom in the world."

"I'd like to find out if I could." Was all Sara said, because as her sentence was finished, they were nearing the building and a man with frizzy blonde hair popped out of the door. His blue eyes turned to the pair, and he smiled.

"G'day mates." He said as he shook both their hands with his own very tanned hand. "What can I do for you t'day?"

"Hi, sir, my name is Sara Sidle, this is Greg Sanders, we're with the crime lab, and we're looking for Robert Irwin?"

"That's me. What can I do for ya?" He gestured for them to walk into the building, which they gratefully accepted. Sara waited for herself and Greg to be seated until she started again. "We're looking for this man, Damian Lyers. Have you seen him?" She showed him the pic, and she saw Robert's face fall.

"Oh no. I know that bloke, he works here. He's our reptile expert. He loved his snakes and lizards; I was wondering what had happened to him. He hadn't shown up to work in a long while. What happened to him?"

"We're trying to figure that out sir." Greg added, now joining in with a question of his own. "How did everyone work with Damian? Did he have any enemies here?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "The question is who liked him? Damian wasn't exactly a very hospitable bloke…he did deserve a mountain of respect however."

"Why's that?"

"All that energy that he didn't spend on people was spent on the animals. He lived solely for them. He was renowned for his expertise. However, he was a mean person, except towards his students." He explained before Sara or Greg could ask him to elaborate. "You see, we work in partner with the Clark County Veterinary Schools…so when they go on work terms and field trips, they come here…on the job experience, you know?"

"So I'm guessing he worked at the reptile exhibit?"

"Yeah. He was teaching a few students this week actually. They're gonna be pretty upset when they hear about his death." He sighed.

Sara spoke up again. "Mr. Irwin, I need a list of everyone who works here so that we may question them."

"Sure." He had an impeccable Australian accent, one that Sara and Greg found amusing, especially in Las Vegas. He turned to a filing cabinet behind him, and taking a large folder, handed it to them. "I've got it organized by who works where. Those are the places that you're more than likely to find them at."

Greg yawned, so his voice was cut off. Sara stood up and shook his hand. "Thanks Mr. Irwin, we appreciate this."

"No worries." He said. "And if you need me, I work with the fish, sharks, rays, and our assortment of marine mammals. I'll just be over there." He pointed towards the large white-grey walls of the Las Vegas marine centre.

"Thanks sir." Sara said, as she and Greg left the building and headed for a picnic table just a few yards away. Once sitting in the shade of a tree, Sara looked at Greg. "You okay? You seem tired."

"I am." Greg stated simply, stretching his arms out. "You, by rights, should be too. You just worked the same double shift as I have."

"Yeah, but I just…don't feel tired." Sara said. "Oh, hey…isn't that Nick?"

And sure enough, when Greg turned his head, Nick was making his way up the cement path. He stopped, spotted them, and rerouted his path towards them. "Hey guys," he greeted them as he slid in next to Sara.

"Hi to you to," Sara said as he gave her a gentle nudge when he sat, pushing her in further. "Did you get the results from that thing in the vic's stomach?"

Nick nodded his head in a negative affirmation, and then held up his cell phone. "I'll get the results as soon as Mandy does. Now, what do we have here?"

"Well," Greg said as he rose from the table, "We know he worked here. That is proven by Robert Irwin's statement. Now, I'm thinking everyone who works here is a suspect. They all knew him, thought squat of him, and didn't care if he was six feet above or below ground. Now what I think we should do," he started pacing now, forming his plan, "is that we should each take a section of the zoo, ask around the employees that reside there. I'll take our mammal caretakers."

"I'll take the resident feathered friends," Nick said as he took the sheet of workers.

"Guess that leaves Sara with," Greg said reading the sheet, "the reptiles, amphibians and bugs…wow, tough luck Sara." Greg grinned innocently at Sara's grimace.

"There was a reason I never did like to come to the zoo." Sara said as she snatched the employee's sheet from Greg. She sighed and started to walk. "Let's get this over with. Meet back here when you're done…no more than two hours."

They said their affirmatives and good-byes and headed off in their respective directions.

When Sara returned, she saw Greg lying haphazardly on top of the picnic table, with Nick sat sidelong on the bench. She giggled a bit at the sight of them, but she meant to keep at least some of her sedate attitude at the workplace. She approached them with a questioning look on her face. "Find anything, boys?"

Nick turned quickly to see her, but Greg seemed to know she was coming, and was not taken by surprise. "Hey Sar," He greeted nonchalantly, "I didn't find anything useful at the mammal exhibit except lots of hairballs. The tigers were something else though. And," he said before she could cut him off, "the trainer of the tigers did not know him that well. All she knew was that the man helped her care for the new cub that was born recently. He helped the trainer with the gorillas too. That's probably where the tiger and gorilla hair came from."

Sara turned to Nick, who shrugged. "Didn't find anything there either. The bird handlers are pretty new and young. Probably didn't know the guy long enough to get under his skin, or vice versa." He paused. "How about you?"

"I didn't find anything. All I got was a list of the students he was currently teaching, and the creeps. I don't know how people besides Grissom can find maggots interesting."

Greg nodded, and he looked back at the sheets of paper he held. His eyes flicked over the top one as Nick's cell phone rang. "That must be Mandy." He flicked open the cell. "What do you have?" Sara and Greg looked between each other and Nick's face, and their interest peaked when Nick's face went to one of pure mystification. "Thanks Mandy."

"Did she get any results?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, she did…" Nick started. He scratched his head and glanced about. "She said it was a mermaid's purse."

"A _what?_" Sara just had no clue whatsoever as to what was going on anymore. Something in Greg had caught, however, and he hopped up and started to wave his arms madly.

"Guys! A mermaid's purse…you do know what that is, right?" He did not give them enough chance to speak. "It's an egg! A mermaid's purse is the covering to an egg of certain sharks and manta rays and skates! He drowned, too, which means that he probably drowned in an aquarium!"

"Are you serious?" Sara looked at Greg with a look of amazement, and a hint of fear from his constant arm waving. "The that means that Robert Irwin has moved up in our suspects list, hasn't he?"

"Why, I believe he has, Sara," Greg said, pride emanating from him. "Let's go and ask him about this."

Phoning Brass on the way, the three CSI's made their way to the large clump of buildings that made the bulk of Las Vegas Zoo's marine centre. _"What?" _Greg and Nick turned their heads at Sara, who has just clicked her phone shut. "Brass is already there." She said, looked back at the men. As if on cue, as they rounded the corner to the entrance, they heard the sirens, and saw the faint flicker of red and blue on the ground. They walked around the corner and saw Brass already there. He turned his head. "Ah, there you are. That was fast, we only phoned you guys five minutes ago."

"We were already here." Greg said, perplexity pervading his face and everyone else's. "What's happened now?"

Brass started to walk. They followed. "We just got a call from a very distraught Robert Irwin. Says he just found fingers and clothes in the aquarium filter from the tiger sharks."

"Probably our vic's." Nick stated. "Tiger sharks, huh? That's a new weapon." He sighed. "No use thinking we'll get anything off of them now, the water will have washed away anything we could have used."

They entered not the main entrance, but the door marked 'employee's only'. The air was heavy with the smell of purifiers and the sound of sucking hoses and spinning filters. Water created shimmering light shows on the walls, and calming splashing sounds against the basins holding it all in. The four made their way to the area marked off with police tape. Behind it they saw a very distressed Robert Irwin, talking with one of the officers. "He's all yours." Brass said as he left. Nick went to investigate the place a bit more while Sara and Greg went to talk to Robert.

"Mr. Irwin?" Greg asked as he approached him. He looked towards them.

"Crikey, what a mess this is!" He said, with genuine bewilderment. "It's all a bit overwhelming, if you know what I mean…this is insane."

"I know. I just need you to answer a few more questions." Sara said. "What creatures do you have at your zoo that lay eggs inside mermaid purses?"

"We only have two." He started. "Our Manta Rays and Lemon Sharks. And our sharks are currently not laying eggs."

"Okay. That was good." Sara encouraged. "Where are the Rays located?"

"There are two ways to reach 'em. The main entrance is the way that visitors get to see them…it's a level below the tops of the tanks, so that they can't fall in the water. It's policy."

"And the other?" Greg questioned. "I'm guessing above the water level."

"Yeah. The handlers use that door over there," he pointed to a set of stairs that led to the top level and a catwalk which led to sets of doors, "to get to water level. That's how we feed the animals."

"Okay. Thank you." Sara said, and she walked away from him. She turned to Greg, who was next to her, and Nick, who was approaching her. "Okay, someone come with me. I think we just found the scene of the crime."

* * *

**So here ya go! You finally find out what a mermaids purse is! And let me say we find em' on the beach just outside my house on rare occasions, and they are really cool! Like a purse, and leathery! More to come, so stick around!**


	5. Wild Goose Chase

**Yuck...haha, I kinda think this chapter's boring...but please don't blame me, blame my evil good-fer-nuttin English teacher who amde me do a very HARD research paper over...is it just a coincidence that I had just proven her wrong about puns that she told me? I THINK NOT!!! But anyways, I think this story will be wrapped up in the next week, in one or two chapters, because I'm itching to start a story I've been hankering to get started on, and another brewing in ym head thats not part of this series...buutm enough about me, here's the feature presentation! lol**

**P.S. Clown fish correct answer once again, and can anyone get the reference with Robert Irwin? Yeah, I was a huge Crocodile Hunter fan as a kid...still am (moment of silence, Steve Irwin, may you rest in peace, you will always be remembered)...but I feel like this is a tribute to him, in a way...I was so sad when I found out he died...from a barb to the chest from a Sting/Manta Ray (can't really remember)...just saying, anyways...here is the story!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5: WILD GOOSE CHASE

And so started the new hunt. As they were taught by Grissom, they were coming closer to completing the Trinity. Victim, suspect, crime scene. They had a victim, Damian Lyers. They had just now found their crime scene, the Tiger Shark exhibit. And they were pretty sure that Robert Irwin would complete their trinity and finish the fishy case of the Mermaid's Purse.

"I've got some prints over here." Sara said as she printed the handrails surrounding the large pools of water. Through the window the dusk of night shone through, causing the water to appear murky. Sara could vaguely make out the shadows of the marine creatures that lurked in the deep denizens of the water. The building was very large, and the outside view did not do it justice. The place inside was humongous!

"Yeah, me too. I'm also getting hairs." Nick stood up from where he was standing at the other side of the rail. "So, I guess we almost got this case wrapped up then?"

"Guess so." Sara said, yawning herself. She was feeling the effects of a strenuous double-shift.

"Don't assume that it's over." Greg said, leaning over a large shallow tank. He took a swab from his kit and swabbed something. "I found blood on the rim of this tank."

Intrigued, Sara walked over to where Greg was searching intently. She saw him haul out the Luminol and start to spray about the floor towards the Tiger Shark pool. Her curiosity peaked when the ground lit up in fluorescent pink. "Greg, how did you know?"

"Come here." He called her over with a gesture of his hand, and when she joined him, he pointed towards the water. Pouches of leather lay strewn across the bottom of the tank, pointed and curled at the edges. Some were broken open, and some still were in tact. "Those, love, are mermaid's purses." Sara saw his finger then point again, following a shadow in the water coming closer to her. "And that's what hatched from it. A manta ray, Sara. Isn't it cool?"

Sara watched the little flat fish flit between little rocks and bits of coral, paling in size from what it would grow up to become. "It's strange how that living creature came from a leather pouch." She paused, and returned to her work set of mind. "You say you found blood here?" Greg nodded. She tilted her head in thought. "Well, if the vic had a mermaid's purse in his stomach, and there was blood here…if the blood is the vics, then he drowned over here."

Greg nodded. "That means that this was definitely no accident. Somebody took the time to keep his head below water, drown him, then dump him into the Tiger Shark tank where they knew he would be chum, _then _took the time to haul him out of that and bring him home?"

"This is definitely a crime then." Nick strode over, his collected evidence in tow. He yawned lazily. "Well, there's only so much someone can do in the run of a day. We should drop all of this off and make our way home, catch some sleep."

"Good idea." Greg said as he also gathered his evidence. He looked to Sara, who was staring intently at something in the aquarium. Seeing Greg's eyes boring into her, she hastily bent down to collect her prints. "You _are _coming home, right?"

Sara gave him a frown. "I'm a workaholic, Greg, not superwoman. I need sleep too. I'm coming as soon as we log in the evidence."

Greg nodded and grinned. "I can live with that. Oh, and Sara?" He added, "You're my superwoman." He saw Sara smirk a little and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. God." Nick said as he walked away from the pair. "Let's just get home."

* * *

"You know Greg," Sara said as she turned on her side to face him, "I've been thinking."

"Well that's a stretch from the usual," he said sarcastically with a sleepy grin. His eyes were still closed as he was fading fast into sleep. "What about?"

"About what we were talking about before we came in to work. My hobby?"

Greg opened his eyes, but Sara could see the sleep lurking in the deep brown of his irises. "Really?" Sara could tell his interest was raised.

"Yeah." She breathed. She also felt sleep invading her system at a fast pace. "I wanted to know what Nick had to say."

"He told me everything he knew." Sara looked at him with hope. "And he knew absolutely nothing."

Sara frowned. "Oh." She turned on to her back.

"Why? Did you find something you may want to try, or collect?" By now Greg had closed his eyes again, and his breathing was starting to even out.

"Maybe." She said. "I'll think more on it. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said, not sure if Greg even heard her because, with an arm thrown haphazardly over her stomach, he was fast asleep.

Sara, a sleepy smile on her face, drifted off to sleep also, last thing encroaching her mind was the case, and how something didn't seem right…

* * *

"Results are back." Nick said, holding a folder up to Sara and Greg as he approached them in the break room. Twenty-four hours later brought them back to the lab, and a stall, until the prints and blood were processed. And to their happiness, that was now complete. "Who wants to hear 'em?"

"Over here, partner." Greg said, gesturing to a seat near him. Nick sat down and opened the folder.

"Okay, now, before I begin, I took another look at the body as soon as I got in. I thought David may have forgotten to mention something, and I found this." He extracted a few pictures from the folder. Sara took them and gazed at them. It was the vic's head, and covered with hair was a considerable sized wound.

"Hmm…" Sara said, thinking over the picture, "That may be how the victim was subdued. If he was groggy or even knocked out when he hit his head, then he would have been easy to keep under water."

"What else is in that folder of tricks?" Greg asked.

"Well…" Nick said pulling out another file, "As it so happens, the blood Greg collected at the scene at the aquarium and the ground there matches the vic." He paused. "The prints came back, there were a few sets. One belonged to our current suspect, Robert Irwin. The other was the vic's, and the other was unknown."

"What about the hairs?" Sara asked, hoping for good results.

"Same deal. Some the vic's, some Irwin's, some unknown. But with this much evidence against Irwin, we have to bring him in." Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, but all the same, if he has an alibi, then we're stuck." Sara said. Always the voice of reason, Sara was thinking of all the possibilities, and not getting her hopes up. All the same, she did not think Irwin did this. Something inside her was telling her there was more to this case.

"I'll call Brass, tell him to bring Irwin in." Nick said. "If he is or isn't our killer, he still has to be questioned. His prints and hair is there."

Greg saw something out of the corner of his eye. "No need for that Nicky." He pointed through the glass of the break room walls. "Looks like Robert Irwin came on his own."

"That he did." Brass came into the room. "I wish all our suspects came in this easily. I need one of you to help with the interrogation."

"I'll do it." Greg said, standing up. "I've got nothing else to do."

Sara spoke up. "We'll try and figure out something about that unknown."

"Why would you do that?" Nick asked.

"What if Robert Irwin has an alibi? If he does, then the unknowns probably belong to our killer. We may as well follow up on them, exhaust all possibilities, and banish all reasonable doubt."

"All right, Sara, we'll follow up." Nick surrendered. He sighed.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys later. I'm going to have a good chat with Mr. Irwin."

"Good luck Greg." Sara said, as she turned to Nick and they got to work.

Greg nodded and followed Brass down the series of hallways that led to the interrogation room. With Brass leading the way, Greg walked into the room and sat down opposite a very scared looking Robert Irwin.

"Thanks for coming in, Mr. Irwin." Brass started. "We appreciate your cooperation."

"Crikey, no worries mate." He said. His voice was shaking and he was shivering violently. "I'm a bit…bit worried."

"Why's that?" Brass asked.

"Well crikey, one of my employees are dead and my prints are all over the scene! I thought I could clear some things up for ya."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Brass was getting suspicious.

"I don't know, you gotta ask the questions. I'm just gonna answer em."

"Okay then." Greg jumped in. "Who has access to the top level of the marine building?"

"All our elite zookeepers have a key to that door." He answered. He glanced about. "There are 10 of us."

"Has anybody said anything about losing their key?" Brass asked. "Any keys missing, lost…stolen?"

"Actually, now that you mention it," Robert said, "Damian came to me a day before he…died, and reported his key was missing. I just issued him one of our spare keys until his could be located."

"Have you found it yet?" Greg questioned.

"Yeah. It was odd." He said. "It just mystically appeared on my desk just this morning."

"Yeah, okay." Brass said, scepticism apparent in his voice. "So where were you on that day?"

"I was where I usually am. I have to manage everything that happens in the zoo…what comes in, what comes out, finances, and along with caring for the marine life, it's a bugger of a time keeping up. I was at my office until about 7:00 p.m. Then I went home."

"Can anyone verify that?" Brass asked.

He paused. "No. I live alone. My wife and kids are in Oregon. My wife is helping with the program for cougars. And I was the last one to lock up at the zoo, so no one saw me leave."

"You're trying to convince me that you're innocent?" Greg said with slight incredulity.

"I have nothing to hide, and besides," He added a bit hostile, "I'm here giving you all I know. Do you think I'd be here if I were guilty?"

"Sometimes the best place to hide is in the open." Greg said.

"No. I want to know what happened to my employee."

Greg sighed. "And you are. Thank you Mr. Irwin, we really do appreciate your help. Will you be available if we have more questions?"

"Same place as always." He said, if not somewhat icily.

"Thank you, you can go now." Brass said, and he left a guard to escort him out of the lab. He turned to Greg. "So Sanders, what's on your mind?"

"I don't like this guy for our murder." Greg said.

"Really?" Brass inquired. "I'm not feeling he's innocent."

"He's too willing, too nice. I think he's being truthful. I think that we should keep pursuing the unknown."

"Suit yourself." Brass said, walking out of the interrogation room. "I'm not the Crime Scene Investigator, just the detective."

Greg smiled. In silence he headed the opposite way of Brass and started back towards the break room, disheartened about being so cold in the case, when he was approached from behind…

* * *

"Sara, seriously," Nick started, watching his friend and colleague beat her head against the tabletop, "you're giving me a headache watching you do that. And I think you're going to give yourself brain damage."

"It's not fair." Sara whined immaturely, stopping momentarily the assault on her battered forehead. "Nothing. We have what? Yeah, that's right, nothing."

"Now hold on, Sara, let's look at this slowly." Nick started, staying calm. "Let's look at this logically and methodically. What do we know?"

"Well, okay…we find a dead naked man in his house, covered in lacerations from a serrated edge. He never had anything on him, he was clean. His house was full of animal hairs, scales, and feather parts. He had a tropical jungle's worth of exotic animals in his basement."

"Yeah." Nick added, "and he went out with a Shannon Poldy, now Shannon _Lindon_, but he was only interested in getting a deal on a very rare Burmese Python. Once he had that snake, he dumped her like an old sack of potatoes."

"Then she could very well be a suspect." Sara put in. "She said he didn't know where he lived, but she may have lied, and she did change her name."

"That's true, but you were there when we interviewed her. She may have been vengeful, but she was more angry with herself for letting herself get caught up in that."

"It's not our job to judge people's intentions." Sara said. "We just follow the evidence."

"And what evidence do we have against her? Those prints and hairs weren't hers."

Sara pondered that for a moment. "True."

Nick gave a nod. "Anyways, what else? Umm…there's always Robert Irwin."

Sara gave a little look, and shook her head. "I don't think so."

Nick laughed. "Now who's judging people, Sara? Why doesn't he look suspicious? His prints and hairs were all over that place."

"He works there." Sara countered.

"Exactly. A smart guy like that may know something about DNA and epithelia's, and he may realize that no one can point fingers at him if those things are supposed to be there."

Sara closed her eyes in thought. "You know what? I have a good suspicion that Irwin isn't the killer. Look," she gestured to the pictures that were laid out in front of them. "This is the prints that were found on the baby ray's aquarium, and the railing for the tiger shark exhibit. They were identified as our unknown. In perfect places where the killer would probably have touched in order to do what he did to the vic."

"So I guess our best bet is to find out who this unknown is, instead of Robert Irwin?" Sara nodded, and Nick slapped his forehead. "Well isn't that the biggest waste of time ever? Chasing Robert Irwin for nothing?"

"We have to exhaust all possibilities, Nick, so we had to do it at one point." Sara offered, "And besides, now that we have done that, we know for sure that whoever owns these prints and hairs is our killer."

At that moment, Greg came barrelling into the room, a goofy grin gracing his lips and panting like a dog. "Ha…HA!" He managed to get out before flopping into a chair. "Have I got a weird coincidence for you guys! Mandy looked at the unknown epithelia's…"

"We got a match?" Sara said, the excitement growing in her, only to be let out like a leaky balloon.

Greg's face fell as he answered. "Uh, no." It perked again. "But here's an interesting bit of news. Mandy saw something when she was looking for a match. Number one, we have an XY chromosome, which means our killer is a male, and number two, they have half the alleles in common with one _Shannon Lindon_.

"_What_?" Sara and Nick said at the same time, both shocked out of their wits.

"Yup." Greg smiled. "Our killer is related to the angry girlfriend."


	6. Sniffing Out The Truth

**For sure, I think I really like how this story turned out...this last chapter I like, so I hope you do too! I have the last chapter made, so I'll post it tomorrow, and then I start my other project, which will take all of my time, cause I wnat to create something awesome...it won't be a part of this series, but I still plan to make it great! But enough yammering on from me, here's the second-to-last chapter, and for those who are interested, the last part of the case. The last chapter will be strictly Greg/Sara time...that's the best part! hahaha!!! **J**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: SNIFFING OUT THE TRUTH**

"Wow, this place is…colourful." Sara said as she and Greg walked into the doors of Natural World Exotic Pets store. The immediate thought that entered Sara's head was how people could buy so much for their pets. To her left were toys galore for any kind of pet imaginable. Wooden blocks for rodents, balls and chew toys for dogs, catnip mice for cats, heating rocks and fountains for the scaly friends and…a harness for birds? Sara chuckled as she imagined seeing someone walking their pet Cockatoo down the street wearing the silly pink harness. "There are some pretty crazy people in the world, isn't there?"

"Well, Sara, not crazy." Greg said, following her curious gaze as it hit all different things in the store. "It takes all kinds of people to make the world, 'specially Las Vegas. Some people are passionate about pets, some love gambling, some love travelling, some love camping. Some," He added with a raised eyebrow, "love their jobs. Crazy people are only crazy in the eyes of some."

Sara gave him a sly grin. "That was deep Sanders. And you're right." She glanced at another elaborate contraption, a castle maze, for hamsters. "It takes all kinds of people."

Sara was looking to her right now, scanning the aisles of food and vitamins that we're all recommended by your local veterinarian when something else caught her attention. "Oh, it's you again." A bitter voice sang from the back of the store as it approached. Shannon Lindon, who did not wear her kilowatt smile today, approached them. "What do you wish to ask me this time? Did you find out anything about his murder?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose much information," Sara started, "But I can tell you he was murdered, and that we're looking for the killer."

Shannon looked to her right, then left, and then waved for Greg and Sara to follow her. When she heard resonating footsteps behind her, she led the curious CSI's to her office, located in the very back of the store. She opened the door, and ushered them in the cramped space in silence. She slammed the door, causing both Greg and Sara to jump and the blinds on the door to sway perilously from side to side, threatening to break the bracket that held it securely in place. In one corner of the office, a cat slept silently; it's leg in a bandage.

"She got her paw caught in the door." Shannon explained silently, with no encouragement. "It's not too bad, so a few days of rest and she should be fine."

"Ms. Lindon," Sara began again, "we have some new information pertaining to our suspect, and we were wondering if you could clarify something for us…"

"Without running away," Greg added saucily. Sara prodded him in the ribs and smiled, while her eyes were writing murder as Greg looked into them.

"What is it?" She said, obviously bored with her visitors already. "I'll answer anything at all, I have nothing at all to hide. I just want you to leave."

"Do you have any existing family?" Sara asked quickly to beat Greg to the punch.

"My parents are living up in Canada." She explained. "Have been for a while. They may not like the weather, but at least if something happens to their health, they won't be left in a lurch for money."

"How about siblings?" Greg asked, inching his way closer to the actual question he was dying to ask. "Any sisters or brothers?"

Shannon's eyes grew wide, a piercing green that almost screamed in terror. But her mouth only twitched in annoyance. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, we found hairs, and fingerprints at the scene of the crime, and they have alleles in common with you, meaning you're related. And since your dad is in Canada, you must have a brother or son here. And, I doubt that it's a son, unless you want me to ask around..."

"I don't have a son." She stated coolly, "or a brother."

"That's a shame." Sara said, "Because this birth certificate for Neil Poldy says that you do." She handed her a copy of the document. "And this means that you just lied to us. Isn't that a shame Greg?"

"Sure is Sara," Greg said, feeling guilty of watching Shannon Lindon squirm in their mini-interrogation, "because that mean's that we can't trust what Shannon says, and we're going to have to bring her in to the station."

"I want a lawyer." Shannon whispered.

* * *

"I hate it when they lawyer up." Sara said, pacing the hallway outside the interrogation room. They had indeed taken Shannon in, to question her further about her brother. "If you have nothing to hide, why get a lawyer?"

"Don't ask me, I just think they were made to make things difficult for us." Greg said as he sat on an available chair. "What are we going to ask her? If she denies having, or knowing, a brother, then why bother taking her down to the station and asking her the same questions, this time _with _a lawyer?"

Sara glanced his way, smiling at the fact that, while he had caught on so well to the game of field of work, he still had a lot to learn. "Well, we still have a chance. A lawyer in this case may be good. She may be able to convince Shannon to tell all she knows to save herself. And even if not, we still have to get a verified statement from her with an officer present. Plus," She added with a sly grin, "We have a plan B."

"And what may that be?" Greg asked, giving her a blank stare as, in his head, he tried to figure out what she was going to say before she said it. "Wait…you're…looking for their paper trail."

"Exactly." Sara smiled, pride showing in her cheeks. She loved it when Greg caught on to stuff on his own. He certainly had improved over the past two years. "We found the brother's birth certificate,so maybe we can find something else, like from her bank records. Something."

"Who's working on it?" Greg asked, rising from his seat. "I'll go and give them a hand."

"Nick was working on it." Sara informed him. "Back in one of the smaller layout rooms."

"I'm on it." Greg piped, jogging down the corridor. "Call you if we find something."

"Thanks Greg." Sara called down the hall after him. She took a breath and sat where Greg had been previously perched. She adjusted the folders she held in her lap and looked at the clock. It was almost time for Brass to come and help ask Shannon questions.

As if on cue, the stout figure of Jim Brass came around the corner of the hallway. "Are you ready to go in, Sidle?"

Sara nodded, and silently followed Brass into the room once again. She hated the interrogation room. She had always preferred her duties in the field, finding and analysing evidence, interpreting what happened in a crime. Not this. She thought this was always for the police, but she knew her responsibilities to support the detectives with the evidence they had found. She passed through the second set of doors where Shannon Lindon sat with her lawyer at her side. Sara sat herself down across from them while Brass paced the room next to her.

"What is my client here for?" The lawyer started. "She doesn't have anything to do with the crime, there is nothing to put her at the crime scene, and thus, there is nothing to discuss."

"Not exactly." Sara said, her face impassive to the lawyer's attempts to rush her client out of the room. "Your client's hair wasn't at the scene, but her brother's was. Can you explain that?"

Shannon was silent. Her lawyer leaned over and whispered something into Shannon's ear, and Shannon shook her head. The lawyer leaned in again and repeated what she had said, but again she shook her head, this time hissing a very distinct _"No."_

Her lawyer cast her a questioning look, then turned to Sara and Brass. "You have her brother's DNA, not hers, so why don't you question him?"

"Well, you see," Brass started in his sarcastic tone, "we don't know where he is, so we though Shannon could help us with that, but apparently, she isn't willing." He planted his hands down on the table like a crouching tiger, watching it's prey, "Why is that? Got something to hide?"

"Does it matter?" Shannon said. "If you can't find my brother, then it's over."

"No, because you just gave it away." Sara said, her lips pursed amusedly. She saw Shannon's hand fly to her mouth. "You definitely have a brother. You just said, so we know he's not dead or missing. You know where he is, am I right? You may as well tell us, Shannon."

Shannon ground her teeth together, and if looks could kill, Sara would be broken and bleeding right there, in her chair. Shannon raised her shoulders threateningly. "It doesn't matter now, so yeah, I am hiding him, and I'm making sure he'll never get found out. He killed him…he told me so himself…and why he did it…"

* * *

"Nick, I got it!" Greg said, calling his partner over to the computer he was occupying. For the past hour, he and Nick had been pouring over the bank records of Shannon, and the paper trail of her brother from his birth certificate, a Neil Poldy. However, all records of the specific Neil Poldy died off when he was eighteen.

"What is it?" Nick asked, coming over. He hovered above Greg, who was sitting, and read carefully over the page that Greg was pointing too. "Hmm…at the ATM machine just outside North Las Vegas Airport, a large withdrawal was made from Shannon's account around 2:00 a.m. last night."

Greg had already hopped up from his seat and ran towards the A/V lab. He thanked his good luck when he saw Archie there, doing exercises. "Butt asleep again, Arch?" Greg asked innocently.

"Yup." Archie said, doing one last stretch before seating himself. "Now, I know you're not here on a personal call. What's up?"

"Actually, it's really important." Greg said. "Can you pull video from the ATM machine outside North Las Vegas Airport for us, between 1:00 a.m. and 3:00 a.m.?"

"Sure can." He replied, typing at the computer with incredible speed. In a matter of minutes, he already had the video playing. "Now, lets see who came a-calling this late in the night." He said. He played the stream at a faster speed as Greg came nearer, so they could clear more of the video in a faster time.

Greg carefully watched the faces of the people who passed, keeping tabs out of the corner of his eye the time code. He was looking for someone near the time of 2:00 a.m…and that time was fast approaching. As the seconds sped past, and the time hit 1:58 a.m., Greg caught a glimpse of a familiar face. "Hold it Archie." Greg asked quickly. "Hold up. Bring the time code to 1:58, and save the frames?"

"Okay," He said obligingly, setting to work once again. Greg watched in amazement as Archie did as he asked in record time, pleasing Greg to no end. If only Hodges could be this efficient, he thought to himself…

"Got it." Archie's statement brought Greg back from his thoughts and his eyes to the computer screen. When the familiarity of the face clicked in Greg's brain, his triumphant smile lit up the lab. "Want me to print it?"

"Yes sir!" Greg said, happily bouncing on the balls of his toes once more. A click of the mouse later, the printer by their side whirred to life, and the paper slowly making its way through the machine was starting to bring up the picture of Shannon Lindon's brother. A familiar face, that Greg recognized. The shock of who the person was had not even registered with Greg, he was that happy to finally see the end of the case approaching. He grabbed the paper the printer had shot out, and with a hasty thank you to Archie, he ran back to Nick who was still in the layout room.

"Hey Greg, where was the fire?" Nick asked with a grin on his face.

"Nick, we have him!"

"What?"

"Look!" Greg shoved the picture in his face, and Nick's smile mimicked Greg's in victory. "He was seen using the ATM machine outside the Airport the same time as the money was taken out of Shannon Lindon's bank account. And look at them…now that I recall it I see the resemblance."

"Way to go Greggo." Nick said, hauling out his cell phone. "It's Nick." He spoke into the small metal phone, "Send an APB out on…"

* * *

"I love my brother." Shannon said. "I still love him, even after what he's done. I know that he did it for me."

"What, did you pay him or something?" Brass questioned.

"No!" Shannon said, indignantly. "I told you, I had nothing to do with it…Damian betrayed me, and I wanted nothing more to do with him. But I still miss Monty."

"Motive, Shannon." Sara explained. "You're giving us motive that implicates yourself. Explain to us why your brother did what he did."

"Love." She said simply, smiling at the word. "My brother and I, ever since our parents moved North, have stuck together. Being an older sister, I always cared for him. I let him sleep at my house for a very small rent, we do a lot of leisure activities together…we both love animals, especially reptiles. I was actually help put him through college to specialize in the care of reptiles at the zoo."

"He was a student of Damian's." Sara said, starting to flip through her files. "But I don't remember seeing a Poldy or a Lindon on the list…"

Shannon ignored Sara's self-directed talk. "That's why he killed Damian. For me."

"Shannon, I think you should…" Her lawyer tried to speak up, but she was swiftly shushed.

"He saw what Damian did to me. He took my pride and joy away from me, like my child. Monty was my child. I loved him as such. The loss of Monty was destroying me from the inside out. Every day when I went to work, my brother saw it on my face. I wouldn't cry…but he could see the hurt etched into my face like granite."

"He was at your store often?" Brass asked, almost as a statement.

"He loved me…he killed Damian so that I might not hurt any more…now that's what family is all about."

"He killed a man." Sara said quietly. "He probably had a family too." Shannon seemed finished, so Sara continued. "How'd he do it?" Sara asked.

"Since he was being taught by Damian, he was always at the zoo. The training at the zoo would really look good on an application. So, he had opportunity when he was asked to stay behind. The students took turns to stay back and help clean and close up. This particular day was my brother's turn. When Damian took him up to the top level of the aquarium, my brother attacked him in the back of the head, and held him under water in the small tank there. Then to get rid of the evidence, he dropped him into the tiger shark tank, but he jammed up the filter with his clothes and hand, so when the sharks dragged him up to the surface, he pulled him out using...something, and he brought him to the house. He had the key. So, he dropped him off in his own house and tried to confuse you guys until he could get away."

"Shannon…what's his name?" Sara believed that since her revelation, Shannon would reveal what she was hiding."

"Neil Poldy."

"No." Sara said, annoyance at being almost lied to evident in her voice. "He's not Neil anymore, is he?"

"What's with your family and name changing?" Brass asked animatedly.

"What's his name now?" Sara asked slowly and quietly.

Shannon remained silent. Then, she started to say something. "My brothers name is…"

* * *

Along with a few police officers, Nick, Greg, and Detective Sofia Curtis arrived at the North Las Vegas Airport. They knew they had precious little time to lose…their suspect would soon be boarding a plane to far away from here, and their chance of putting an end to this case would go down the toilet. "Come on, hurry up!" Greg called from the doors of the airport. He had ran ahead of them, being somewhat speedy.

"I called ahead Greg," Nick called, "The plane that he was planning on boarding is being delayed for now."

"Oh." Greg said, somewhat disappointed at his exuberance being in vain. "Well, that's no fun!"

Nick laughed. "You're twisted. Come on, job first, fun later."

Greg never replied as he followed the rest of the group from behind, being the only one without a gun. He watched as the officer's spread out, all looking for the man they had seen on the picture Greg had shown them. Greg also went in search of him, knowing that they needed all the help they could get in such a big a place as an airport. He circled the waiting area, only seeing another officer in search of the face.

Greg stopped. He knew he had to think this through. A man, on the run from the law, who loves animals and needs a way to pass the time until his flight leaves. He sat down on a chair next to him, and pondered the question further in his head. Animals…the gift shop? No…it couldn't be. No animals were allowed in the terminal. When animals were brought in to travel with the owners, they were brought to a special place, outside the terminal. All the large animals, or animals in cages were brought to a special building annexed to the main terminal. There, they were put into the cargo hold of a plane, where they would stay until they landed.

Greg hopped up again, and headed towards the help desk. He hadn't been to the airport in North Las Vegas much, and didn't know his way around. "Excuse me…" Greg said, attempting to catch the attention of a flustered young woman. "Can you tell me where to go to drop off my pet too? My…wife is holding him, and we need to catch a flight soon."

"Sure." She said politely and sincerely. She leaned out over the desk, and pointed just right of the entrance. "Go through that door, and down the hallway. Then, go through the door marked, 'Cargo Hold.'"

"Thank you." Greg said as he walked rapidly towards the door. He spotted Sofia nearby, and he waved her over when she looked his way. She came over to him.

"What do you have?"

"I think I know where our guy is." Greg said, seriousness now evident in his voice. "I can't go alone unarmed. So come on."

Sofia just nodded. Her hand coming to rest on her gun was all the answer Greg needed. He started walking again towards the door he was told to go to, and proceeded to enter the hallway. Upon entering, Greg could already feel the temperature difference. The outside air seemed to enter the hallway like there were no walls at all, and Greg pulled his windbreaker tighter about him. He walked down the hallways, slower now, keeping an eye out for the door.

"Found it." Sofia said from slightly ahead. She looked back at Greg, and opened the door. The cold air hit the both of them then, sending chills down Greg's spine, making him shiver and his teeth chatter. He looked over to Sofia, and was amazed that she seemed to not feel the effects. "Greg, spread out." She called out to him. It was hard for him to hear her over the barking of dogs and the hissing of cats, and the humming and squeaking from all the machinery. "If you see him, just give my cell a call, it'll vibrate, and I'll come."

"Fine!" Greg called back, and he headed off to the right. All around him, he saw large boxes, cargo that was waiting to be loaded on to it's plane, and be carried off to who knows where. He also heard the animals, and he felt sorry that they had to travel in such a crude way. He saw random workers there, some with clipboards, checking off what was done, and marking what needed to be done. Greg dodged a stack of crates, and then the man he was looking for caught his eye. Greg reached into his back pocket, and dialled Sofia's number.

It took him completely off guard when the man, never even bothering to turn around, spoke. "I thought I was going to get away. Guess I was wrong." He turned around to face Greg now. "I guess I lost this game of cat and mouse."

"Guess so." Greg stated simply, eyeing the man warily. Sofia came around the corner, gun in hand, and the man lifted his hands on top of his head.

Sofia came over and after searching him, cuffed him. "You're under arrest…"

* * *

Sara and Brass followed Shannon out of the room, just in time to see Greg, Nick, Sofia and their suspect return. Sara watched Greg as he watched her, and then both their focuses turned to their suspects. Shannon burst into tears as they led her brother into booking. He had already confessed at the scene. They entourage passed her by, but then Shannon jumped in front of them and ran into her brother, hugging him.

"Neil…I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, his eyes also welling up. "Shh…sis, it's okay. I made my choice." His voice broke. "Remember to call me in prison, and remember I love you." Shannon sobbed. "When you visit, ask for my new name, Gordon Davies."

* * *

**Did anybody figure that was who it would have been? If you did, then I either failed as a mystery writer, or you're really crazy good at murder-mysteries, and I'm not playing 'Clue' with any of you! Hahaha, anyways, one chappie left, so stick around! The story's not over yet!**


	7. Finishing What We Started

**Now, I liked this chapter...but it's what you guys think about it that I wanna know! Now, I could have gone smutty with this, but then I think...that that is uncharted territory for a novice writer...lol, maybe a later story! So this is the end product. Enjoy!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7: FINISHING WHAT WE STARTED

"It's good to be off work for a few days, isn't it?" Sara said as she walked hand in hand with Greg along the failing light of dusk. Leaves crunched under her feet as she walked besides her boyfriend.

"It is." Greg said. He laughed and squeezed her hand. "I just never thought I would hear you say those words."

"I've gotten over that 'workaholic' stage of my life, you know?" Sara said. Her voice was airy and genuine, and caused Greg to look over at her. "I really have! I mean, I'll never be completely laid back, but I'm not as bad as I used to be. Being with a crazy goofball will do that to a person."

Greg laughed again. "True. My debonair charm and outrageous good looks are too irresistible, right?"

Sara laughed also. "Right. Of course"

They remained in a comfortable silence after that as they walked past the all too familiar scenery. The park outside Greg's apartment was once again empty; it's usual inhabitants at home in front of a fire, spending time together, or being alone. They were only walking past it, making their way to Greg's apartment to do what every other couple were doing at this time of day. It was a peaceful time. There was no wind, hardly a sound except for the random chattering of a chipmunk or the whirr of a vehicle. It was like time itself was suspended. And that was just fine for Sara, as long as Greg was near her.

"So what do you think about the case?" Greg asked her, unsure if she wanted to talk about work.

It didn't seem to bother her. "I'm still a little shocked. It was strange, how Neil and Shannon changed their names, isn't it? Made things a little bit harder to figure out. But once again, the evidence speaks for itself, and another murderer is put away."

"Yeah." Greg paused. "I still feel kind of bad for Neil and Shannon."

"Oh?" Sara said, slightly surprised. "And why may that be?"

Greg hesitated, putting together the best answer possible. "He loved his sister. That is what family is all about, trying to help each other out. Don't get me wrong," He added, seeing the look Sara was giving him. "There were other ways to go about it. Much better ways. But well…maybe I don't really know. I am an only child."

"It's kind of like that." Sara said. "Where I was in the system, I always had foster siblings. They were kind of like family. You do look out for each other." Sara waited for Greg to speak, but it seemed as if he had nothing more to say on the subject, so she changed it. "I thought more about what you said, you know." Sara said as they reached the door to Greg's apartment. "About the hobby?"

"Really?" Greg said. From where he was working the key into the lock, he could only see some of her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't catch her expression.

"Yeah." She said. "I think I have an idea about what I'd like to do for a hobby."

"That's great Sara." Greg said as he finally managed to open the door. He allowed her past him, and he quickly followed her. He looked her over as she took off her jacket. Even in plain blue jeans and a green tank top, she looked absolutely stunning to him. Any other time, with any other girl, Greg would have tried something, but Sara was too special to be uncouth around. He just made sure she was comfortable on the couch while he disappeared into the kitchen. "Anything to drink?"

"Yeah. Water would be good." She called back.

Sara grabbed the remote from her side and flicked on the T.V. The screen went from black to some comedy routine on the T.V., which she watched for only a second, laughed at one of the jokes, and flicked to another channel. She kept flicking until she got tired of it and flicked the T.V. back off. She leaned her head back and looked around the messy apartment. She laughed as she did so. Anyone who met Greg would guess this is how his apartment is. A large stereo set in the corner, and a mess of CD's t match. Rock punk band posters were hung around the place. But the main room also reflected his better qualities that he displayed at the lab. An almost obsessive orderliness and organization was obvious, and everything was spotless. Sara thought it quite charming, in it's own weird way, and comfortable, and she leaned herself lazily against the arm of the couch. As she did so, Greg came in with two bottles of water and a bowl of chopped fruit.

Sara eyed the fruit with hungry eyes (for that's exactly how she felt just then) and tore into it with gusto. Greg smiled as he also grabbed up a piece of kiwi and popped it into his mouth. "Greg, you know you are way to good to me." Sara said between mouthfuls.

"I should thank you. I usually never look at anything green, or otherwise classified as healthy. Now all I eat is fruit and vegetables." Greg grinned.

Sara mimicked him. "So _that's_ why you seem stronger and leaner." She poked him in the ribs playfully.

"No, that's the trips I make to the gym. But thank you for noticing." Greg slyly corrected her. Since they had not had anything to eat for a while, they set themselves to that task in silence for a few more minutes. After a while, however, their previous conversation came back to Greg's mind. "What did you come up with?"

"Huh?" Sara asked confused.

"About your hobby." Greg clarified. "You said you were thinking about it. What did you come up with?"

"Oh." Sara said.

Greg waited for her to elaborate, but she remained silent. Greg chuckled. "What's the matter Sara? Cat got your tongue?"

"No." Sara said, a smile starting to form on her lips. "Just mulling over something in my head. I'll tell you about that later, however. Now, about that hobby…"

"I'm listening." Greg encouraged.

"Well, I don't know if you think this is dumb or anything, but I remember the day we were in the park by your house, just lying in the leaves? Well, I remember how much I liked being near all the plants. And you said so yourself, I don't eat anything else other than fruits and vegetables, so I thought that I should maybe start a garden."

Greg nodded, and a wide smile erupted on his face. "That sounds awesome Sar!" He hugged her with one arm. "That's a great choice."

"You don't think I'll have too little time to have a garden, with work and all?" Sara asked.

"The thing about a hobby, Sara, is that it's only fun when you only have a few hours to work on it before work begins. If you have all day to work on it, it doesn't seem fun anymore. Trust me, I know."

"Oh." Sara said. "That _kind_ of makes sense…I think." Sara laughed.

"Well, now that is settled," Greg said, leaning further back on the couch arm, "What was that other thing you were thinking about?"

Sara smiled. "Well, there's some unfinished business I need to take care of."

Greg looked at her. "You're not talking about lab work, are you?"

"Well," Sara said, looking him straight in the eye, "It has to do with someone at the lab."

"Who's that?"

His question was answered as Sara crawled over to him and kissed him. Greg returned the kiss as his arms wrapped themselves about her waist as she straddled him. Sara wrapped her arms about his neck, entangling her fingers in the curls of his hair. Greg flicked his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted. Sara was acutely aware of his hands travelling up her back, just feeling the soft skin and making her tingle with ecstasy wherever his fingers touched.

She broke off the kiss, but she only backed off of him enough so that there was only a centimetre's difference between them. Her lips ached, but she only his lips against them again. She was intoxicated by his smell and the feel of his warm breath, ragged against her lips from anticipation. Still looking him straight in the eye, seeing the love, the want -the need- in them, she reached down and started to unbutton his shirt. After the third button she leaned in again to kiss him as passionately as before. She continued, and soon his shirt was on the floor in a heap.

They had gone this far before, Greg knew, but this was as far as they went. He knew better then to try anything on her for fear she would be offended, or even worse, scared.

Boy, was he way off base tonight.

And Sara had made her choice. It was now or never, and she hoped to God he would understand.

She backed off again, and showed him her intentions as she led her hands to his, and brought them to the hem of her tank top. She brought them then, in one swift motion, along her sides, hauling the shirt over her head, revealing the silken black bra she wore underneath.

Greg was beyond stunned at this point. No one could have foreseen that Greg was the one who was more scared. He stuttered his next words. "Unfinished bu-business?"

"In the park." Sara whispered near his ear. "I've had more time to think since then, and I believe that I'll start my gardening hobby some other time. I'd like to concentrate on this one."

Greg still had not regained his senses. This was mind-blowing for him! Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "You've been holding back. I've been the reason, right?" Sara smiled and gave him a short kiss. "And you have no idea how much I appreciated it, how much it meant to me that you would wait for me. I love you. I've said that to you before, and now I'm proving it."

Greg finally realized what was happening. "I thought I said I didn't count as a hobby." He smiled and kissed her back, but pulled back with a serious face. "Are you sure hon? Don't feel rushed. I don't want to rush you."

She leaned in close to his ear. She mumbled, "I'm ready. Now."

Greg didn't need to be told twice. His arousal was too great now, even if he had wanted to go back. The feel of Sara's bare stomach against his, the velvet of her skin on his skin was just way too much for the both if them. Greg kissed her fervently, while both sets of their hands searched wildly for the other's jeans button. Even in the unorganized madness of hands and fingers, their jeans were soon on the floor, joining both their shirts. Now, all that stood between them was a few articles of clothing.

That would soon be taken care of.

As he stood, she still straddled him, never breaking their kiss. He carried her to his bedroom door, but stopped and broke their kiss. Both their breathing was erratic, and they were panting. Greg smiled at her playfully. "If this is how you treat all your hobbies, remind me to disguise myself as a tomato plant or something…"

"Shut up Sanders, and get in the bed."

**THE END**

* * *

**I had a bit of a humerous ending...lol, I liked that ending, so I hope you guys do too! Luv you guys! Thanks to all who reviewed and put up with my monotonous author's notes and inconsistencies...haha! Til next time peoples, keep readin and writin!**


End file.
